mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kroenen thuzad
Welcome Welcome to the My babysitter's a vampire Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Vampires page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "Rules" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the My Babysitter's a Vampire Wiki Standards. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- BennyRabbit (Talk) 18:07, November 19, 2011 — Thank you! First off, I'd like to thank you very much for reading my stories! I am quite aware they aren't brilliant, I'm yet to see a fanfiction that is, since it lacks the original creative spark what I believe to be true writing is based on. My congratulations on your publication! I most definitely appreciate experienced assistance. I have been aware for a while that the descriptions are poor. I do rely rather heavily on the fact that most readers would already be aware of most common characters' and settings' appearances. For the Original Character story, I've certainly heard a lot about how the character of Melanie has not been described sufficiently. I'm sorry to say I've had to defend my position in that respect. I described her loosely because I want her to be left up to the imagination of the reader. It may seem an easy way out for me, but I like to see it as an easy way in for the reader. I hope that's not too Stephenie Meyer of me; that would be a great degression in my writing career. I will indeed attempt to improve my descriptions, in that case, though I'm trying to keep the readers' attention through the chapter. Wow. I really sound like a sell-out. Thank you for this dose of reality. I appreciate your honesty, that I "kinda have writing talent." I prefer something like that to gushes from inexperienced writers or casual readers about how amazing I must be. I'm not the most fabulous writer in the world. The farthest I've gotten to publication is a poem in an anthology. This is for fun. It's not the crown jewel of my portfolio. To know that someone with a knowledgable opinion has read and developed an opinion on my stories is perhaps a good sign. It's at least reminded me that just because it's for fun doesn't mean it can't be done tastefully. I'm personally not a big fan of fanfiction, even if this indicates otherwise. I don't take it seriously, which, thanks to your honesty, has been a mistake, and disrespectful to the written word and essentially my name, anonymous or otherwise. If I'm going to write anything, it should be written well, not pandered to the readers. So again I thank you. I hope you can continue to read the story and tell me if I improve, and I wish you luck with your novels. BennyRabbit 00:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Your group of friends sounds quite nice and lots of fun. Do you ever put your work together to create one big piece, focusing on the integration of your different styles? I'm not much of a big fan of truly horrific things--I saw a few bits of a horror movie at a friend's house and had the most dreadful time sleeping afterwards; I also am not fond of overly romantic things, which is part of the reason I'm not a fan of fanfiction. Of course, this knocks both extremes off the spectrum, and leaves me poking about for a proper niche. That being said, I don't suppose I'll be asking for much assistance in the horror writing field anytime soon, but thank you for the offer. (: I have finished the updates on the story, if you were interested. So, if you have read the updates (I'm not making you, please don't if you don't want to), have I improved at the descriptions in question? Many thanks, BennyRabbit 01:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy 2012 to you, too! I hope your combined project gets off the ground properly! (: Thank you very much for your continued interest in the recent uploads. As you can see, I'm fond of thanking people. I hope you can see at least some small quality improvement. I did try to make the descriptions more... descriptive, as you mentioned that they were lacking. I hope it adds some realism to the clearly very fantastic situation. Also, I'm flattered you were reminded of my story while watching Narnia. I really do love those books and movies. My favorite character is Edmund, because I like how he was willing to change and his whole personal growth story... thing. And yes, because he's a mischievous little boy. I hope you would be willing to give an honest opinion on my story, now that it's over and done with, and I'm sure I would greatly appreciate it. Many thanks yet again from BennyRabbit 03:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you EVER so much for your continued support. I must say I really did laugh to myself on reading your points because those are all the loose ends in presentation I wasn't happy with myself. I am glad you liked the goblins; I wanted to do something very different. I didn't want it to be another vampire/werewolf thing like you see all over. So I guess I sort of... made up my own monster? I mean, I know goblins exist, but I like to think, at least, that I've just tagged a name to some nightmarish creature I invented. Of course, I may be wrong. But who's to say what a goblin is, right? Hope you don't live near Toronto, then! (: Melanie turning into a Fledgling was one thing I was particularly worried about keeping tasteful--you see it in so many fanfictions in this fandom and it's hardly ever handled well and often comes with the powers of an Earth Priestess or Seer, which only makes for a very cliched character, which was a theme I was trying to mess around with the entire time, especially with Lexi. Thank you for a B+ grade! And these points. Sigh. They are all the ones I've argued with myself and had to point out to others, so they clearly weren't done as well as they could have been. I DO, however, have reasons for everything, though whether they are appealing or valid remains to be seen. I shall proceed to defend my positions because I was unable to do so initially: 1. That really was the only way I could unite them at least psychologically without having them bash their heads against each other picking something up or something horrid like that. I wanted them to be totally adverse to it initially, but it of course does its job of sowing some insignificant and cliched seed. There was, however, purpose behind it for Lexi. The entire time I tried to make Lexi this girl/goblin who can't make her own decisions. That's part of what she was talking about when she said goblins need other goblins and why she enlisted the team of vampires. She's just very incapable of being original. Her idea was to get everybody involved with her, being a vindictive spirit, out of the picture. She couldn't very well drag a clan of vampires around the school with her and seemingly wasn't at all interested in doing something more subtle when she could (being a high school girl) take a snap at some annoying kids in the process, while allowing the vampires to identify all associated parties so that they could recognize them at a later date. I hope it wasn't too hidden, then, that in the beginning Rory claims to have a date with a girl from his English class, who turns out to be Lexi, who gets a picture of him. Basically, she thinks she's cute and spy-ish by bringing these pictures to the vampires (the dialogue explaining this, though it's only clear in retrospect and is there as foreshadowing, is the opening to one chapter). Which brings me to.... 2. You say that Lexi's ruined her own plan by involving them. You've hit the nail on the head. That, essentially, is Lexi's demise and her entire character basis. Her enthusiasm for the excitement that comes with their involvement. She likes to blow things out of proportion ("The school's on fire.") and she likes the effect that has on people. She likes feeling like she's in some television show, being a super villian. And at the same time, she likes to feel special, which is why she's so happy about having fire powers. All around, someone teetering on the edge of self-destruction as a villian. What I tried to do through the story is take everyone's enthusiasm for the cliched and basically drop it into a person who can't live without it and is destroyed by it. Lexi can't think of anything more creative or even practical to do than blow them completely out of the picture. She sincerely can't come up with any other option. That's why she takes every opportunity to explain her evil plan to them, even if it isn't in her best interest. I hope I've made it clear that the other characters don't find this particularly logical, since it's supposed to be set in real life, not some TV show. 3. In the first season of the series, Ethan and Benny are freshmen. Unless I'm very much mistaken, Sarah and Erica are seniors. I tried to make it clear near the beginning that they were in their sophomore year, a year later. Erica and Sarah have graduated and gone to be vampires someplace else, for reasons unknown to me. For developmental reasons, they're not here because I was having trouble with even keeping Rory involved. Having the other girls would completely remove any need for Melanie from the picture, which would have defeated the purpose of me writing it at all. I needed someone completely ordinary, with no outstanding strengths or powers. Erica and Sarah would have taken out those vampires behind the library in a minute and there would be no climax in the school. Sarah's fledgling role has been replaced to some extent by Melanie, yes. She hasn't quite got the finesse Sarah's developed, but she's willing to use her powers to help her friends. I like to think anybody noble with such strengths would be willing do what Sarah or Melanie did. 4. Yes, they didn't kiss specifically, did they? However, I suppose that's up to your interpretation. I like to think that as soon as I got my inexperienced narrating in that area out of the way, they happily did just that. I, however, have not the skill to do that believably or to do it justice. I tried a couple times but it either felt contrived, disgustingly cliched as have been many other kisses I've read by fanfiction writers, or laughable. I think that if you'd like to imagine them any farther, you may do so to your heart's content. I shan't limit it in that fashion. (: I am glad you enjoyed it! I'm only sorry I didn't take it seriously at the beginning. Now that it's over, I don't know that I'll be doing much more work in the series, at least not any time soon! A number of people have requested a sequel, but I've declined. I had a few ideas (they involved a person who could shape-shift into a pig, some more vampires, of course, Lexi returning with a few more goblins, a Christmas donation outside-a-store-bell-ringer-person who turns out to be evil or something and a number of other things I forget) but I really don't plan on making those a reality soon. I did, however, have a number of other story ideas, most fanfiction as that seems easily accessible to people, and wrote little summaries of them and uploaded the lot of them for others to read on the website, hoping somebody could help me make up my mind which to choose. If you'd like, you might like to read them, but I don't mind if you don't. I've decided to do a Harry Potter story, since it's a series that allows for great detail and yet a wide range of interpretation. If you're familiar with the series, you may be interested in what I've started, though I'm not sure I'll finish it. You'll probably be disappointed in my lack of detail here at the beginning, but I'm really only laying groundwork and I can assure you that detail will return as soon as I ease the reader into the story. I've gone and made an observant character who will be my eye for detail, isn't that unoriginal of me? The majority of the story is more made-up than most Harry Potter stories, since I've set it in the past. Of course, if you're unfamiliar with Harry Potter, by all means, don't bother reading it; it's no fun reading a fanfiction based on something you don't recognize in the first place! Again, I thank you ever so much for your support throughout and for your honest and objective points of view. I've found them quite invaluable. Excuse me for being so long-winded and pedantic, BennyRabbit 03:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC)